


Silverstone Chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Secret Crush, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: The BritishGP has been full of important events: Jorge's return to racing, Fabio's impressive records on track, Valentino's second starting position and the amazing victory of Alex Rins on Marc for only 13''.





	1. Thursday - Vale/Jorge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! A lot of new stories and many chapters of 'Us forever' are going to come because I've collected so many ideas during my holidays... For now, I start with the Chronicles of Silverstone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jorge was in his motorhome, taking deep breaths. The press conference was about to start and of course he would be the centre of everyone’s attention, like it had been in Austria, when he wasn’t even there. Luckily, HRC helped him in not scheduling any further interview after the official one, kindly inviting the press not to stress him too much about the rumours that were living up the paddock since Brno but he knew he couldn’t avoid the issue completely. It would come out at a certain point and he honestly didn’t know what to say without causing another argument with his team.

Valentino came in to call him and he immediately worried seeing his boyfriend’s face. Because the tough Spaniard could fool everyone around, but not him.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

Vale raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest, like he did every time Jorge was lying and he didn’t take it.

“I’m freaking out!”

Jorge let himself fall on the sofa, covering his face with his hands and the Italian was kneeling in front of him in a second, taking his hands away and framing the younger man’s face with his owns.

“There’s no need to worry, I’ll be right there and you know that they won’t be allowed to torture you with too many questions.”

“But they’ll come anyway and I don’t know what to answer.”

“Just tell them the truth.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not? There’s nothing wrong in admitting to have actually thought about retiring, you had two fractured vertebra! It’s serious, it could compromise you forever if it doesn’t heal properly. Hell, it’s already incredible you’re here to try to race when normally it takes at least 3 months to recover.”

“We already talked about this, I couldn’t stay away any longer… especially not after all the mess with Ducati.”

“I know, and even if I worry, I’m glad you’re back.”

Valentino kissed him lightly on the lips and to his surprise, Jorge deepened the kiss, holding him so tight like he needed a handhold not to drown. The older rider knew that this was what his partner needed to clear his mind, switch off his brain for some minutes, get lost in the passion that had never faded between them even when feelings started to appear bringing love and tenderness in the equation of their relationship.

They went on kissing for some more then Jorge hugged Valentino, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, where he always felt safe, with the scent of his lover’s cologne all around to make him feel home.

It was still quite unbelievable to him sometimes that who’s been his greatest enemy for years has now become the most important person of his life. But fate is unpredictable and he’s really happy to have him by his side in what is definitely the hardest period he’s ever had to face.

“Thank you, for being here with me.”

“You’d do the same for me, that’s what lovers do.”

*****

The press conference went better than what he expected. Obviously the questions came but he managed to answer them as frankly as he could and no one insisted, focusing then on Marc and Dovi, the new asphalt and all the other GPs related issues.

He had also talked with the team and that didn’t go exactly how he wished, basically because of the not dissimulated irritation of Puig towards him, like it was all his fault… that turned his mood down again and when the two lovers finally met in Vale’s room at night, Jorge felt like all the pain was back.

“I don’t know if I’ll actually be able to ride tomorrow.”

He was laying on his belly on the bed, Vale sitting beside him, stroking his back gently under the shirt.

“Does it hurt?”

Jorge shook his head but a knot formed in his throat. He knew he could show his weakness to Valentino, he’s cried in front of him more than once but it was still difficult.

“Probably it’s just in my mind. All the tension of the day.”

“Let me take care of this.”

The Italian rider disappeared in the bathroom for a minute, coming out with a bottle of massage oil and a towel. He ordered Jorge to take off the shirt and the pyjama pants then lay on the towel. He started to massage the Spaniard’s back, slowly making the tension leave him and when he felt Jorge was finally relaxing, his hand slid down, between his cheeks, just to see if his lover was in the mood… the moan escaping the younger man’s mouth made Valentino know that he could go further and Jorge could let it all out under the skilled touches of his lover’s hands and mouth.

Probably tomorrow would be hard, the pain will be back for real, but as long as he could have his personal masseur taking care of him in the night, he could face it.


	2. Friday - Marc/Fabio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio is upset after Marc's complaint because he got his record lap back, but they talk and things go back to normal between them.

The meeting of the Safety Commission was over, they deliberated a change in the limit of turn 6 and everyone was happy.

Well, not everyone actually… Marc wasn’t completely ok with it. It happened to him too to have his best lap cancelled because of this and they didn’t give it back. Today it happened to three riders, Valentino and Fabio included, and they all had their lap confirmed… so Fabio had the track record and was on top of the first day of practice.

Don’t take him wrong, he likes the young talented French man, but he’s so damn fast that he’s absolutely sure he won’t be able to keep up to him this weekend and the last thing he needs is another defeat. Austria still hurt, a lot more than he would ever admit and he wanted to win here to recall that second place as just a meaningless accident.

But with a Quartararo like this, it won’t be easy.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he bumped into someone on his way back to his motorhome without even realising it. When he raised his head he saw a very serious Fabio looking at him, no trace of his usual gorgeous smile on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Marc smiled but what he got in response was the French taking a step back, crossing his arms on his chest. It looked like Fabio was angry at him but he couldn’t think of a reason why and that bothered him. He didn’t want another enemy in the paddock, he already has enough and even if he keeps on saying that it doesn’t matter to be friends with another rider because the only important thing is the respect on track, he really, really wanted to be closer with the younger rider.

“So you think they shouldn’t give us back our lap, uh?”

“What?”

“You complained they didn’t do it with you, so I assume you think they’re doing us a favour. You really can’t lose, can you?”

Marc was hurt. That’s what Fabio really thought about him?

“No, no. I just told it’s strange they changed their mind when they didn’t do it in the past. But it’s absolutely fine, I didn’t vote against the change of the white stripe in Safety Commission.”

The Spaniard was feeling the strong need to defend himself and show Fabio that he wasn’t as bad as he was picturing him. It was so strange seeing him acting like this, the young man was always smiling, never having a bad word against someone, so sweet and innocent that he immediately felt attracted to him. Now the man in front of him didn’t even look like the one he shared the podium with in Austria and he didn’t like the fact of being the reason why he was so upset.

“I’m faster than you and I’m not even at 100%. I feel like I can do even better tomorrow and you have to come to terms with this. As Dovi showed two weeks ago, you can be defeated.”

“I know and it’s fine. I mean, it’s part of the job for as much as I don’t like it.”

Marc smiled again and this time Fabio seemed to loosen up a bit.

“I want us to fight fairly on the track, if there’s the chance to. Just know that I‘m not backing down just because you’re a legend and I’m a rookie. If I can win over you, I’ll do it.”

“Of course!”

The World Champion was relieved. It was just a question of track rivalry, there was nothing personal. If he had to be beaten again this Sunday, then Marc wished it would be Fabio so that, maybe, he could ask him out for drink and laugh about it.

A dreamy smile appeared on his face at the thought of a possible celebration for Fabio’s first win, just the two of them, having time to get to know each other better and maybe give him a victory kiss…

“I’m sorry Marc… I didn’t mean to be that rude but I read your words and I was a bit upset.”

Now the French was back at his usual self, almost blushing and too cute for Marc’s sake.

“No problem, I understand and it’s absolutely fine. Are we ok?”

He stretched his hand for the younger rider to take it. Fabio smiled and shook it.

“Maybe if I win on Sunday, I can offer you a drink? Just to apologise for beating you.”

It was Marc’s turn to blush now.

“Sure, it will be great.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow then.”

Fabio took a step forward and placed a soft kiss on Marc’s cheek before disappearing, leaving a completely astonished Spaniard behind. For the first time in his career, he almost wished he won’t be the first one to take the chequered flag on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure about these two but it came out like this...


	3. Sunday - Alex Rins/Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party with the team to celebrate his incredible win, Alex wants nothing but go back to his room where he knows someone is waiting for him to have a more private and special celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what he did in Silverstone, I've become Alex's first fan!!!

It was almost 2 a.m. when Alex reached his room. He tried not to drink too much because he wanted to taste the feeling of victory for as much as he could and he knew someone was waiting for him and would surely be disappointed not to have him sober enough to celebrate together.

The last time they could do it was in Jerez. Too long not to be eager to do it again. Because making love after sharing a podium was something completely different. Not that he didn’t like all the other times, of course he did. He loved Maverick too much not to, he loved every single moment they were able to spend together, their walks in the woods with the dogs, the hours spent on their mountain bikes on the paths around Andorra, the evenings curled in the sofa watching TV. Every simple thing was special since they got together but as they were sharing the same job and the same goal of becoming World Champion in MotoGP, one day, being on the podium together was definitely better than anything.

It looked like Maverick was sleeping so Alex tried to be as silent as he could when he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take off his clothes before sliding under the sheets.

But his lover wasn’t really asleep and a smile appeared on his face when he heard Alex gasp surprised, realising he was waiting for him completely naked.

“Welcome back.”

The older rider opened his eyes and Alex smiled, kissing him while he annulled the distance between them, laying above Maverick, making their bodies touch.

“This is a very special welcome… I like it.”

“I thought so… did the party go well?”

“Yes, we’ve had a lot of fun but what I wanted the most was coming back here, to you.”

Maverick’s hands started to stroke Alex’s back, going always a little more down until he squeezed his lover’s ass and pulled him close to make their growing erections rub, while hot kisses were making both breathless.

“You did something amazing, Alex. You didn’t let him play with you and when he thought he’d won, you passed him. That’s fucking great!”

Alex smiled, reviewing for the umpteenth time that day the exact moment in which he decided he had enough of Marc’s tricky games and made his move, surprising everyone.

“That’s definitely the best race of my life. And having shared the podium with you, makes this one of the most perfect days I’ve ever lived.”

Maverick smiled and kissed Alex again.

“I want you, Alex.”

Now the Suzuki rider was surprised. Right from the start of their relationship after Maverick’s win in Phillip Island last year, the Yamaha rider has always been the one on top, not only because he was older and more experienced than him, but also because, despite his outgoing and playful attitude, Alex was very shy and not so sure of himself when it came to sex. He let Maverick set the pace and teach him everything and he liked it like this. He’s never felt the need to switch.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I wanted to ask it to you before but now I’m happy I’ve waited, this sound like the best moment to do it.”

Alex was still hesitating. What if he did something wrong and hurt his lover? What if the other didn’t like it and left him? He couldn’t even think of how his life could be without Maverick in it.

“Hey, Alex, look at me.”

Maverick took the younger man’s face in his hands and when Alex was giving him all his attention he smiled.

“I love you. I know you’re scared right now but it will be fine. I want this, I’m sure it will be perfect.”

Alex nodded, still not too convinced but he didn’t want to let Maverick down. They kissed again, then Mav took the lube from under the pillow and looked deeply into his lover’s eyes. Even when his trembling fingers were working the other rider open, Alex never broke their eyes contact, trying to find any sign of discomfort that never came. Instead, Mav was moving according to his thrusts and his moans were a clear sign that he liked how Alex was gently preparing him. A lot of time had passed since the last time he was on the receiving end, but he really wanted give this to Alex, to let him know how does it feel on the other side, making this day even more special for the man he loved.

“Enough, I’m ready.”

The Suzuki rider positioned himself between his lover’s spread legs, lifting them up around his waist to have a better access and after taking a deep breath, he started to penetrate him. Maverick pushed his hips forward so that he could easily fill him completely and when he did, he brought Alex down for a sweet kiss.

The younger man was overwhelmed by tons of different feelings, it was incredible, something he could have never imagined, Maverick tight and hot around him, his perfect body shivering, his fingers digging in his back, head thrown back and mouth open in pleasure. And when he manged to find the right spot to make him cry out, he completely lost control, thrusting harder and faster while their bodies were so close not a piece of paper could pass between them and their mouths were always sealed in an endless kiss.

“Alex…”

He suddenly remembered that he wasn’t the only one close to his release and he took Mav’s hard cock in his hand to pump it in sync with his thrusts and they came together.

When their breaths slowed down and their hearts were beating less fast, Alex found the strength to talk.

“Thank you, that’s the best possible way to celebrate a win. And… I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My usual thank you to whoever spends some time to read and comment this story.  
<3


End file.
